


Heated

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Balto (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Can be read as BaltoXSteele or Steele/Aleu, I do not dispute either.





	Heated

Smooth onyx blended with dusty brown, a flowing river of sounds cascaded around them. Sweat, passion, the heat between them melting the snow. Their bodies yielded, gave in.

Concave, they tipped themselves, filling one another to the brim. Overfilling.

Hot puffs of breath, moans, their ears tingling from the others bites and noises.

There were few lapses in contact. Aggressive nips to the neck, scratches upon paws and haunches. They left marks in places that ached from bruises and bites, marked over the last session with fresh.

In throes. Nowhere upon the other's body was left untouched. 

Unlicked,

Unbitten. 

Unmarked.

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as BaltoXSteele or Steele/Aleu, I do not dispute either.


End file.
